The Black Dragon (Online)
The Black Dragon is a mysterious and powerful assassin who serves as the First Sword of the Order of the Hour. Along with Primate Artorius, she is one of the antagonists of the Dark Brotherhood questline, having been killing off their members. Interactions A Lesson in Silence The Black Dragon is first seen at the At-Himah Family Estate, speaking to Grand Sermonizer Fithia about their recent progress. After the exchange, the Black Dragon will depart, leaving Fithia in charge of guarding Cimbar's body. The Wrath of Sithis The Black Dragon appears in form of the shadow to track the progress of the intruders. Later during the quest she kills Green-Venom-Tongue. Upon reaching her, she will initiate battle. Once she is killed, the Wrath of Sithis, a projection of Sithis, will raise her soul from her body. It will then shackle her, and drive her into the ground, delivering her to the Void. Combat When fighting her shadows, the Black Dragon uses different weapons and abilities for each, causing many different scenarios in which to defeat them. Her shadows each have 62,736 health. After finally dueling her in Knightsgrave Grotto, the Black Dragon duel-wields swords and wears heavy armor. She is immune to many abilities, and quite difficult to defeat. When attacking, she may use a special sweep attack using her sword, as well as casting a powerful lightning spell. She has 181,185 health. History Early life The Black Dragon was originally a member of the Dark Brotherhood known as Lyra Viria. Lyra was stationed at the Xith-Izkul Sanctuary, located between Blackwood and Murkmire.Events of She was friends with many of the assassins in the sanctuary, including Green-Venom-Tongue.Dialogue of Green-Venom-Tongue Venom and Lyra had joined the Brotherhood around the same time, and we're told horror stories by the veteran members of the group. Among them was the story of Brombar, an assassin who betrayed his brother. Brombar was mortally wounded by his sister, who left him so that the Wrath of Sithis could claim his soul while he was fully aware of what was happening. Venom said that he and Lyra couldn't sleep soundly for a week after that.Venom's Sanctuary Marginalia The Purification Before long, Lyra reached the title of Silencer, a high rank in the Brotherhood that was granted to those who showed promising skill and devotion. Green-Venom-Tongue noted her as the most skilled of any assassin in the sanctuary. For unknown reasons, the Black Hand ordered a Purification on the Xith-Izkul Sanctuary. As silencer, Lyra was ordered to kill the members of the sanctuary, a difficult task as she was close with many of them. Green-Venom-Tongue was spared, having been on a special mission and therefore no part in the matter, and was led to believe Lyra died in the purification. Once the deed was done, Lyra prayed at the Statue of Sithis, questioning him if all the deaths were what was truly right for the Dark Brotherhood. Speaker Arawen arrived, assuring Lyra purification of the sanctuary was by Sithis' will. Almost immediately, she assigned Lyra's next task of assassinating Primate Jonas of the Order of the Hour. Lyra requested time to grieve for her fallen brothers and sisters, though Arawen scolded her for it, saying that she was a weapon and such bonds were weakness. Joining the Order Lyra traveled to the Cathedral of Akatosh in Kvatch, where she met Artorius Ponticus. Artorius told her that it was he who ordered the assassination of his superior, Primate Jonas, and that his true goal was to meet with Lyra instead. Artorius offered Lyra redemption, promising her that Akatosh would forgive her if she put her talents toward serving the Dragon God. He offered her to become his champion, the First Sword of the Order, a "Black Dragon that burns away evil's darkness". Lyra accepted, defecting from the Dark Brotherhood and joining the Order of the Hour. Under Artorius' command, she assassinated Primate Jonas, so that he could usurp his place.Dialogue of The Black Dragon Lyra became The Black Dragon, a warrior of Akatosh with the rank of First Blade, and no longer considered herself Lyra Viria. Being part of the Order was not the same being part of the Brotherhood. Lyra considered her fellow assassins as family, and the members of the Order instead respected and feared her. They showed love for no one except Akatosh, and perhaps Primate Artorius. The Black Dragon was cocksure of her actions in the Brotherhood for most of her time there, and originally in the Order, but began feeling discontent.The Black Dragon's Journal Targeting the Brotherhood As the First Blade, Primate Artorius assigned the Black Dragon the task of hunting down Brotherhood members and finding the Sanctuary operating within the Gold Coast. The Black Dragon killed a number of members, both new initiates and veteran assassins, including one named Symdul. The Black Dragon continued hunting members, and eventually captured Cimbar. She assigned Grand Sermonizer Fithia to torture Cimbar for information.Dialogue of The Black Dragon/Lyra Viria Cimbar refused to reveal the location, and perished from the torture, and Fithia cast a spell on his body, which caused Tanek to be chained to the floor. She later went to the Enclave of the Hourglass, and met the Vestige under the name of Lyra. She questioned the Vestige on whether they had regrets, saying Primate Artorius believed everyone was worthy of redemption, and led her to the Black Dragon's chambers. Mirabelle Motierre, seeking revenge on the Black Dragon for killing Cimbar, waited in her chambers in order to murder her. Mirabelle accidentally revealed her plan to Lyra, who swiftly killed Mirabelle, and threatened the Vestige. The Black Dragon later found Brema, and had her reveal the location of the sanctuary before slitting her throat. She told Primate Artorius of the sanctuary's location, and set out to Knightsgrave after the Enclave of the Hourglass began to feel to confining for her.The Black Dragon's Journal, Part 2 Seclusion in Knightsgrave Lyra traveled to Knightsgrave, an ancient headquarters for the Order of the Hour, now in ruins. She researched the founders and their statues, admiring their actions, specifically the original First Sword Justia Desticus. She later discovered the braziers served as a key into the inner parts of Knightsgrave, and quickly deciphered how to activate them. She found many Minotaurs within, taking careful measures to ignore them. The Black Dragon then came across the Paragon's Crown, a large circle with pillars surrounding it, and prayed to Akatosh. Further into the ruins she found the grotto of Knightsgrave, which contained a large statue of Akatosh built by the Alessian Order in the First Era. The many cages suggested the Alessian Order performed darker rites than the Order of the Hour did in Kvatch. The Black Dragon then defected from the Order of the Hour, hating the Primate and the Dark Brotherhood for turning her into what she became. The Dark Brotherhood then discovered Lyra was hiding out in Knightsgrave. Astara Caerellius sent Green-Venom-Tongue and the Vestige to kill the Black Dragon. Lyra sent many shadows to communicate to them, warning them to go back. The ignored her pleas, and after they had been separated, she impaled Green-Venom-Tongue with a sword, mortally wounding him before he said his last words to the Vestige. The Vestige pursued the Black Dragon, while she sent more shadows to communicate to them. At the Paragon's Crown, she sent multiple shadows with different tactics to attack and kill the Vestige, evaluating them defeat the shadows and discovering more of the Vestige's weaknesses. Finally, at Knightsgrave Grotto, the Black Dragon dueled the Vestige to the death. The Black Dragon finally perished at the Vestige's hand, and the Wrath of Sithis shackled Lyra's soul, taking her to the Void. Conversations ;A Lesson in Silence The Black Dragon: "Grand Sermonizer, have you discovered the location of the Sanctuary yet?" Grand Sermonizer Fithia: "Unfortunately, this assassin expired before revealing anything useful." Black Dragon: "I'll capture another. Try not to kill this one before we learn the location of the Dark Brotherhood's lair." Fithia: "Lord Akatosh, hear our prayer! Let me just prepare the body... like so." ;The Wrath of Sithis The Black Dragon: "You'd kill me, Venom? You were my Brother once. Join me and forget your obligations." Green-Venom-Tongue: "Join you? I'm going to send you to the Void, traitor!" In Overlook of Time: The Black Dragon: "The Dark Brotherhood is a pox. It deserves to be destroyed." Green-Venom-Tongue: "What lies did Artorius fill your head with, Lyra?" After passing the corridor overlooking the flooded hall: The Black Dragon: "The Brotherhood. The Order. I'm done being used, Venom. Just leave me alone!" Green-Venom-Tongue: "I can't do that, Lyra. You brought this on yourself." Quotes ;The Wrath of Sithis *''"They sent you to hunt me down? I suppose that's what happens when all the good assassins have already been eliminated."'' *''"Turn back! I don't want to kill you!"'' – In the hall with an iron gate *''"Follow me and you die, assassin. You can't defeat me."'' – After the Green-Venom-Tongue is gone *''"You are a determined one, I'll give you that. You must have really bought into the Brotherhood's lies."'' – In the Order Armory *''"What did the Brotherhood give me? Nothing but guilt and shame."'' – In the Chamber of Shadow *''"The Order? They offered me redemption. But in the end it was just more lies."'' – On the Path of Light *''"And you know who's lies hurt the most? Primate Artorius."'' *''"Artorius isn't as pious as he pretends. You know, he even had me murder his beloved mentor."'' – In the Paragon's Crown *''"And now I killed Green-Venom-Tongue, too."'' *''"Green-Venom-Tongue challenged me and failed. What hope do you have? Even my shadows are more substantial than you!"'' – After the doors to the circular room are opened *''"I wonder, if we betray the Brotherhood, does the Wrath of Sithis really claim our souls?"'' *''"Now here's your chance to impress me, Assassin."'' – Summoning the first shadow *''"Show me every flaw, every weakness."'' *''"If you're the best your Sanctuary can throw against me, they're already dead!"'' *''"Not bad for someone who's swinging at shadows!"'' *''"With each of my shadows you dispatch, I learn one more way to kill you!"'' *''"Primate Artorius manipulated all of us. He led us to this cliff. Will you leap and continue to follow his lies?"'' – When the shadows are defeated *''"I told Artorius the location of your Sanctuary. Brema was good enough to reveal it to me before I slit her throat."'' – Nearing grotto *''"The Order of the Hour will purify your Sanctuary. You cannot stop it."'' – Entering the grotto *''"And here we are. I'm ready to die. Let's see if you're good enough to kill me."'' – Inside the grotto *''"You remind me of who I was. That's why I'm going to kill you."'' – Initiating combat *''"If not redemption, then let me have battle!"'' – At 75% health *''"At least in combat, the lies we tell are pure!"'' – At 50% health *''"I'm impressed, Assassin."'' – At 25% health *''"No! What's happening?"'' – When shackled by the Wrath of Sithis *''"The stories were true! Sithis, have mercy!"'' Gallery Wrath of Sithis and the Black Dragon.png Trivia *Governor Fortunata ap Dugal believed the Black Dragon was male.The Black Dragon (Book) Appearances * * Category:Dark Brotherhood: Females Category:Dark Brotherhood: Imperials Category:Dark Brotherhood: Order of the Hour Members Category:Dark Brotherhood: Bosses Category:Dark Brotherhood: Gold Coast Characters